Particular embodiments generally relate to computing and more specifically to search using a search document.
The World Wide Web (WWW) includes a vast amount of information. Search engines are provided to help a user search the information. For example, some search engines use a simple query box where a user may enter a query and be returned possible results. These results typically are brief summaries and hyperlinks to pages on other websites. For simple searches, users can typically resolve their search directly at the search engine or by visiting a single web page. For example, a user may be looking for a restaurant with a certain name and once that restaurant is found, the search is finished.
Other search engines provide multi-entry searches. For example, a user may use multiple entry queries to find flights, hotels, rental cars in a search. This search is typically provided on a proprietary website and thus a user is restricted to results provided only by the proprietary website. Often, the search results using the above methods do not satisfy a user's needs.